


Five times Touya had to remind Yukito

by mixtapestar



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Touya had to remind Yukito to speak to him informally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Touya had to remind Yukito

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my hard drive recently. It was written in January 2007, but I never posted it anywhere. Better late than never, right?

1\. It was Touya’s birthday. He turned 16 today, which was in many aspects frightening. He was the prince of Clow, and in no way ready to lead the country. His father was constantly teaching him things that he would need to know when he was king one day.

Touya just wanted to eat his birthday cake and fade into the crowd.

So when Yukito approached him, looking regal yet only slightly out of place, he was relieved. Being with Yukito meant getting to relax and be himself.

But then Yukito called him Prince Touya and spoke in polite form. Touya stared at him for a few moments, surprised and suddenly uncomfortable.

“Yukito… why would you speak to me like that?”

Yukito blushed slightly. “Because you’re the future king of Clow, and you’re 16 today.”

“What difference does that make?” he responded angrily. “You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember. For you to speak to me in such an impersonal manner… it’s just insulting!”

At the stricken look on Yukito’s face, Touya knew he had said the wrong thing.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just… from now on, unless we’re at a formal event, just speak to me like you always have.”

Yukito nodded and smiled at his best friend. Then, he stole a bite of Touya’s birthday cake. Touya shouted his indignant protest, and the two friends laughed and teased each other.

It was a good birthday.

2\. When Touya’s father died, Yukito sat with Touya at the funeral and held his hand the whole time. For the people of Clow, this was a common way for one person to comfort another, and no one took notice.

Because it was a public event, and because Touya would become king within the week, Yukito spoke to him as society would tell him.

“Not today, Yukito. Today I need you to be my best friend.”

“Of course, Touya,” Yukito said, squeezing his friend’s hand.

3\. After Touya had become king, and Yukito the high priest, things became different. Touya’s business was the country’s business, and his friendship with Yukito became strained.

One night, after a stressful day, Yukito stood before him and asked, “Is there anything I can do for you, Your Highness?”

No one else was around, save the guards in the far corners of the room. Touya felt rage and sadness flare up alternately within himself. “Yes,” he finally responded.

Yukito just stared back, waiting for the request.

“You can find my best friend, and bring him back.”

Yukito looked conflicted for a moment, before softly saying, “Touya…”

Touya immediately felt relieved. He smiled at his friend. “Good work. Now, since I have you back, we have some catching up to do. Why don’t we go for a walk around the garden?”

Yukito smiled, but looked reluctant. “Are you sure you should--?”

Touya rolled his eyes. “The kingdom won’t collapse if I leave the throne room for half an hour.” He regarded Yukito for a second before adding, “If you keep acting like this, I won’t let you share my birthday cake anymore.” Yukito laughed, and Touya playfully ruffled his hair. 

4\. When Yukito first saw the darkness in Sakura and Syaoran’s future, he immediately went to inform Touya. He ran through the doors of the throne room with a loud, “Touya!”

He stopped when he saw a group of men with Touya, presumably giving a report.

Embarrassed, Yukito bowed and said, “I apologize for the interruption, Your Highness.” He exited the room as quickly as politely possible.

After that incident, even though Touya had assured Yukito that there was no harm done, Yukito was extremely cautious of being formal at all the appropriate times.

This time, a look from Touya was enough to tell him to stop with the formality.

5\. The last time Touya had to remind Yukito occurred a year and a half after the departure of Sakura and Syaoran. In the princess’s absence, Touya and Yukito had become even closer. Touya constantly went to his best friend for advice, whether it was big enough to influence the country or something petty.

They were at the ruins, surrounded by people, when Yukito addressed him formally.

“I told you not to call me that,” Touya said casually, inspecting a nearby wall with strange markings upon it.

“But, Touya,” Yukito whispered. “We’re in public…”

Touya turned to his friend, revealing his solemn expression. “It doesn’t matter where we are, Yukito. I care about you, and you shouldn’t have to treat me like a stranger.”

Yukito nodded. He looked as if he wanted to protest, but kept silent.

However, that night in the castle, he couldn’t help but bring it up again.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re still worrying over that,” Touya said, exasperated. His tone, however, revealed his amusement.

“This isn’t funny, Touya. If we’re not careful, people will start to say things about us that you won’t find…” Yukito paused, searching for the right word. “Favorable.”

Touya smirked and crossed his arms, revealing his stubborn response in advance. “And what would they say that I would find unfavorable?”

Yukito tried vainly not to blush. “Just that… that—”

Touya silenced him by gently touching his arm. “Yukito, don’t you think we’re closer than friends?”

Yukito blushed harder. “I… didn’t want to assume anything…”

Touya moved his hand from Yukito’s arm to his cheek, then gently kissed him.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Yukito wrapped his arms around Touya and made the kiss last a bit longer.

“Now do you think you can call me by name without feeling guilty?”

“On one condition,” Yukito answered, his eyes lit up in amusement.

Touya gave him a mock skeptical look. “What’s the condition?”

“You have to share your birthday cake with me from now on. No arguments.”

They both laughed at the old inside joke. Then, Touya said with a smile, “I promise.”

Yukito smiled as Touya leaned in for another kiss. No matter what Touya would say in the future, Yukito knew that his stubbornness had paid off.


End file.
